Electrical extension cords and cables are ubiquitous, with nearly every business and homeowner in possession of at least one, and typically several. While versatile and tremendously useful, electrical cords have a tendency to become tangled when stored. Attempts have been made to address this problem with storage vessels having carabiner-like guides for connected at opposite openings for guiding cord in and out of the vessel. However, this system can be overly complicated for some users and also suffers from the drawback of having multiple moving parts that add to expense of manufacture and repair, and not necessarily operable by all users. Thus, there remains a need for a storage system that allows for the quick and uncomplicated storage of cord between uses, ease of transport, and rapid and efficient deployment of cord when desired, and accommodate a wider range of users. The novel technology addresses these needs.